Peach
'''"Not all of your dreams can come true~" '~ Princess Peach, Total Stuffed Fluffed Island'' 'Princess Peach '''is one of the recurring characters of Super Plush Mario, Mario's love interest, and was once a contestant on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, until she was eliminated in ''Episode 12: Rock the Earth Wild. Peach mostly stays quiet in a lot of episodes, seeing as how she doesn't participate much, which could be the reason she was eliminated. In Super Plush Mario, she stars in some episodes as one of the major characters, whether it be assisting the Mario Bros. on their adventures or getting kidnapped by others like Bowser on a regular basis. Appearance Peach has long, straight yellow hair with her crown on top of her head. Attire wise she is seen with a flowing, floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, and a blue gem in the center of the top. She also dons some white gloves as well. Personality Peach comes as caring, careful, and with a warm heart. Of course there are times when she's independent on her own, and there will be times when even Mario and Luigi need saving. However, she is also quiet, seeing how she hasn't done much as of recently, but silent or not silent, she has a considerate heart to her allies, and is grateful to Mario for the numerous times he saved her. On Super Plush Mario Peach plays some roles in some episodes, but she mainly plays as being the caring ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and unlike some cases, she hasn't been kidnapped much as of recent, but you never know if she will be or not... As a Contestant on Stuffed Fluffed Island Princess Peach debuted in Season 1 of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. However, she joined about halfway through, as the guest character. She did contribute much to the episodes, and was eliminated rather quickly. Although she joined again in Season 3, she did not speak very often, getting minor screen time. Usually she would do absolutely nothing and be there to participate, but nothing more. It wasn't until she was eliminated in Rock the Earth Wild ''by Inky and Clyde, since they were told by Blinky to "beware the girl in pink". Peach did come back in ''The GREAT Rejoin and The SECOND VOTING, but she did not come back in the game. Notable Appearances * Most episodes of Super Plush Mario * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (until her elimination in Episode 12). * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 21: The GREAT Rejoin * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 28: Damsels in Success (cameo) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 1- Ever since the New Character Joining Session * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special * Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special Quotes "Well if it's from Mario it can't be that bad, can it?" "Oh boy... and you know what that means..." "Alright well, I'll just be here... relaxing... thinking about stuff.... Like Bowser... ... I meant browser!" Trivia * It is unknown if she likes Mario or Bowser more. * Peach was the third boss of Angry Birds Go Plush, of the Air cup. * Princess Peach has had the least number of lines in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Female Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Team Regigigas Category:Temporarily Bad Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Those voiced by CharmeleonWarrior Category:Royal Elementals Category:Life Elementals